


Heart Full of Stars

by mortenavida



Series: Write On My Heart [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Relationship, Feels, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soul Bond, soul messaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Tony is ready to dive into a relationship with Steve and Bucky head first. But Bucky just got out from under the hold of Hydra, and he isn't quite as ready to let Tony into his life.But Tony's going to try his hardest.





	Heart Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is also written for the Tony Stark Bingo 2019 square R5 - Fighting Together. Because these three _are_ fighting together. Not just on the battlefield, but fighting to find themselves. Fighting to trust each other. Fighting to be together. Sometimes the hardest fight is the one you give yourself, but it's easier when you have someone fighting with you.

“Hold still,” Tony said, carefully inching the screwdriver closer to where metal met skin. Fixing the Soldier’s arm hadn’t been an easy task, especially considering Bucky flinched away from every bit of pain Tony caused. Not that he _wanted_ to cause it, but Hydra had done too much damage when installing the arm. He was tempted to just rip the thing off and start from scratch, but that would just cause more pain than just fixing it.

Rock and a hard place.

“The tech in this thing hasn’t been changed in decades,” Tony insisted, talking mostly to Steve (who sat in the corner pretending to read a book). “That’s the main reason it’s shorting out. They must have had their own cleaning routine.”

“Would freezing it help?”

Tony looked up at Bucky, frowning. “No. If anything, it would make it worse.” He sat back, the screwdriver now dangling between his legs, loose in his fingers. “I know you said not to, but I _do_ have specs for a new arm.”

“Stark--”

“Tony.”

Bucky pursed his lips at the correction and started over. “ _Tony_ , I don’t need a new arm.”

“You sure? I could put a coffee maker in it.” That got a small smile out of the man; Tony counted it as a win. “Let me just close this boy up and we’re done for the day.”

Tony was sure that the only reason Bucky was even letting him _near_ the arm was because they were soulmates. Whenever Tony wrote on his skin, his words would appear on both Steve and Bucky -- the same happened when they wrote on their skin as well.  It had been four months since Tony and Steve rescued their soulmate from the hands of Hydra, but it felt longer. Bucky didn’t fully trust Tony, despite the proof that they were connected, and so he didn’t touch him unless absolutely necessary.

But the first time Tony tried to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek, Bucky had snarled protectively. Touching both of them was out of the question for now and it threw Tony back to when he first realized Steve was writing to him. He had two soulmates and he couldn’t even enjoy it.

Steve tried to ease the tension between the two of them. He always sat in the middle when they were together. If Tony needed to work on Bucky’s arm, he made sure to be in the room. He even had Bucky stay in his bed, while Tony was banished to his own. It was frustrating for both of them, but both were patient and understanding. It was going to take more than words on an arm to get through to Bucky.

“All done,” Tony said as he shut the last panel and pushed his chair away. “I’ll see what else I can do to patch it up. But honestly, there’s just some parts that need replacements.”

Before Bucky could open his mouth, Steve cleared his throat and stood, giving the man a gentle smile. “Tony knows what he’s talking about, but let’s think it over. Okay?”

Bucky flexed his left hand before nodding. He stood and went to the door of the lab. “No promises.”

“Of course.” Tony gave Steve a small smile as the man followed Bucky out of the lab.

Two soulmates and he couldn’t enjoy either one of them. Tony tossed the screwdriver onto the bench before letting out a long sigh. He ran his thumb over the inside of his left arm, missing the words that used to show up before Bucky came along. He missed the conversations he had with Steve, as silly as they were. It figured that he would be the one with an unwilling soulmate -- fate sucked.

“Let the team know I’ll be working tonight,” Tony said, pulling open a notebook. “I’m not in the mood for movie night... Don’t tell them that part.”

Jarvis was quiet, but Tony knew the AI would relay the message. He leaned back in his chair and flipped through his notes on Bucky’s arm, determined to fix it up as best he could. Bucky didn’t have to like him, but that wouldn’t stop Tony from giving the man everything he deserved and more.

 

\---

 

Tony wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but he jerked awake against his desk when he felt a pair of hands squeeze his shoulders. He knew those hands, he knew their gentleness, and he let out a soft moan as they worked through the knots under his skin. It had been a while since Steve touched him; Tony had to hold back a whimper at how good it felt.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said after moving his hands down Tony’s back. “He just...”

“You don’t have to apologize, I get it.”

“Yes, I do.” Steve placed a kiss on one of Tony’s shoulders before sitting in a nearby chair. “We’re working on it. He just doesn’t trust _anybody_ he doesn’t know right now.”

“I get it, Steve. He was brainwashed for decades. That isn’t easy to get over.” He sat up and turned in his chair. “Where is he?”

“Sleeping finally. Jarvis said he’ll let me know if Bucky wakes up.” Steve reached out to lace their fingers together. “I meant what I said before. He _is_ going to like you. All this technology down here? He loves it, I can tell.”

“Except when he’s down here, all I’m doing it tinkering on his arm. How can he like that?”

“Because I never have to lead him down here. Everywhere else? Yes, but not here.” Steve reached up with his free hand, running his knuckles across Tony’s cheek. “Give him time.”

Tony was already in his forties -- he wasn’t sure he _had_ time, but there wasn’t much more he could do. So he simply nodded his head and let Steve pull him in for a chaste kiss.

“I should get back up before he has a nightmare.”

“Go ahead.” Tony forced a smile. “Get some sleep yourself, Steve.”

“Says the man passing out at his workshop.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Okay, mom. I’ll go to bed, too.”

“Tony?”

Tony squeezed Steve’s hand before looking up at him. “Yeah?”

“Maybe we should start writing again. On our right arms, not our left.” Steve turned Tony’s wrist, looking down at the pale, exposed skin. “He won’t say it, but I catch him staring at my left arm, looking for words.”

“That sounds like a good idea, actually.”

“I do have those sometimes,” Steve teased. “Get some sleep, Tony. I’ll see you later.”

“Breakfast tomorrow?”

Steve smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. “Breakfast tomorrow.”

Tony reluctantly let go of Steve’s hand, watching him walk out of the lab. They both knew this situation wasn’t the best, but Tony was willing to do what he could to make it easier. He looked down at his left arm, running his fingers across the empty space there. He frowned at his skin, an idea forming in his mind. Maybe...

Maybe.

 

\---

 

Tony’s left arm felt as if it were on fire and for a few hours, he regretted his decision. But the moment he walked into the kitchen for dinner and saw Bucky’s wide, surprised eyes, the regret disappeared. The Soldier stood and made his way around the table, reaching out to hold Tony’s left wrist more gently than anticipated.

“Like it?” Tony asked, holding himself still as Bucky continued to stare at the new tattoo decorating the inside of his arm.

Bucky looked up to Tony before turning to stare at Steve. Steve gave them both a soft smile before shrugging -- something passed between them because Bucky went back to staring at Tony’s wrist.

“Kind of looks like your arm, kind of looks like the armor... But it’s there so I don’t write anything and leave you out.” Tony took a chance and turned his wrist so he could take Bucky’s hand. “Is that okay?”

Bucky stared at their hands, then let go. “It wasn’t required.”

“Maybe not,” Tony agreed, “but I wanted to.”

Bucky dropped Tony’s hand, but not before Tony felt a gentle squeeze. He had to fight to keep the smile from his face because he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to feel that or not. Steve stood to join them, a hand gently sliding across Bucky’s back as he got a closer look.

“It looks good, Tony. When did you decide this?”

“Last night, actually. I still need to go back for a few more parts, but I plan on doing the entire lower part of my arm.” Tony turned his arm over. “I’m thinking of putting a bit of you in here too, Cap. The outline of your gauntlet maybe? So all of us are here.”

“Tony...”

Tony shook his head and interrupted Steve. “I wanted to do it. Even if we can’t go further than roommates and friends, this is what I want.”

“I get it.” Steve glanced to Bucky before stepping forward and pulling Tony into a hug. “Thank you.”

Tony kept his eyes on Bucky through the hug, looking for any sign of protectiveness. Instead, he saw curiosity; it gave Tony hope. “You’re welcome,” he said, wrapping his arms around Steve. “I was glad to do it.”

The three of them stood there for a while, Steve eventually letting go and just letting a hand rest on Tony’s hip. Bucky didn’t move any closer, but he also didn’t leave altogether. It was more than Tony thought would happen, at least.

 

\---

 

They grew closer over time. Bucky stopped being possessive over just Steve, but it wasn’t until he gave Pepper his Death Glare that Tony really noticed. She had been doing their usual conversation about “Tony, you really, _really_ need to do this thing” when Bucky walked into the room and silenced her with a look. Thankfully she took it in stride, but Tony did make sure to casually mention that he and Pepper were lovingly like that so it wouldn’t happen again.

Then Steve went on a mission with Natasha. Tony wasn’t sure how to handle the situation, but Bucky took care of that. The first night, he came down to the lab and stared at Tony until the man stopped working. Without a word, Bucky held his right hand out and waited for Tony to take it.

Together, they went up to Tony’s room and settled in the bed, Bucky wrapped up into Tony’s arms. Being the big spoon wasn’t quite what he expected, but Tony fell into the position easily. He pressed a gentle kiss to Bucky’s head.

“Let’s write Steve,” he said quietly.

Bucky was quiet a moment before he looked up. “Is that safe?”

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t hurt to try.” Tony rolled over so he could open the drawer beside his bed and take out a pen. “Okay...”

On his back, Bucky resting his head on Tony’s chest, Tony looked at his right hand and drew a star on the top of his fingers. Steve had his fingers open usually, so it was the easiest way to get in contact with him. Bucky took in a deep breath as the star showed up on his own finger.

“I’m sorry.”

Tony looked down. “Nothing to be sorry for.”

“That isn’t true.”

Tony ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “It is. You’re going at your own pace and that’s okay. Steve and I are here for you.”

Bucky sat up and moved over Tony’s body so they were face-to-face. “But I haven’t been here for you.”

“Bucky? Relax, things take time.”

Bucky stared at him for a long moment before leaning down, pressing their lips together. It was a soft kiss, but one full of promise and hope. And it was over almost as soon as it started.

“You need a more comfortable bed,” Bucky decided as he settled back against Tony. “Especially if the three of us are going to share it.”

That made Tony speechless and all he could do was lay there, Bucky breathing against him, as the night wore on.

 

\---

 

_March 10, 2016_

 

**_Tony Stark No Longer Most Eligible Bachelor?_ **

 

 _During the latest press circuit of the_ Avengers _, with Iron Man Tony Stark at the podium, a string of words appeared across the man’s hand. While no one has been able to gather what the words said, they appeared to show up mid-interview and disappear under his suit._

 _Pepper Potts, his CEO and spokesperson, has refused to answer questions regarding his Soul Words, so speculation has grown since the initial sighting. However, Stark has reached out on the_ Avengers _twitter to let fans know that yes, he was taken, but he would not announce by whom._

_The tweet had been shared over a million times in the first hour of it being up._

_We will continue to follow the story as more news comes out._

 

\---

 

_July 4, 2016_

 

**_New Iron Man Suit Revealed_ **

 

_During a morning excursion with an unknown assailant, a new Iron Man suit has been revealed. Sporting the same red and gold Tony Stark is known for, but with a few tweaks. In place of the typical triangle or circle, there was instead a star planted in the middle of his chest. On closer inspection, his left arm was accented with silver instead of the typical gold, while his right arm was accented in blue._

_No word yet on the reason behind the change and there has been no press conference announced about the excursion._

_Some have speculated that the star and colors mimic teammate Captain America’s shield, however is it well known that Steve Rogers’ soulmate is the newly acquitted James Barnes (who has yet to be seen on the battlefield)._

 

\---

 

_October 22, 2016_

 

**_Stark’s Partners Revealed - Yes, There’s Two!_ **

 

_In a personal interview, Tony Stark has finally come clean about his Soul Words and who they belong to. He reached out to us at the Daily Bugle a few days before to set up this exclusive, once-in-a-lifetime interview where he would reveal what everybody has been asking about. He arrived at the news station with both Steve Rogers and James Barnes next to him._

_Barnes was the only one who chose to stay standing, leaning against the back wall with his arms crossed and his eyes looking around the room._

_“Let’s get straight to the point,” Stark said as soon as we got settled. “I’m in a Triple Bond.”_

_A Triple Bond, rare in general, was not surprising in the end. What was surprising was when Rogers reached over to take Stark’s hand. It answered many questions, while opening up too many others._

_“We were waiting for all of us to be ready, but we get why you guys are hungry for information,” he continued. “I would also appreciate if you left my partners alone.”_

_A task that will be more than easy to comply with, especially with Barnes narrowing his eyes._

_Just as the conversation began, Stark and Rogers stood. Hands still clasped together, they walked out the door with Barnes following, though Barns’ hand slipped into Rogers’ own as soon as they were close to the elevator._

_The Daily Bugle would like to congratulate the three on their Bond._


End file.
